


I'm Not Going Anywhere

by PonderingTheUniverse17



Series: Love and Space Dust [6]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Light Angst, Post-Episode: s09e06 The Woman Who Lived
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-04
Updated: 2016-03-04
Packaged: 2018-05-24 17:40:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6161338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PonderingTheUniverse17/pseuds/PonderingTheUniverse17
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set immediately after "The Woman Who Lived." The Doctor and Clara put off an adventure to enjoy some domesticity, only to ponder on the little time they have left together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Not Going Anywhere

_Somewhere Magical._

That was Clara’s request this time around, and of course, he wouldn’t say no to it. However, he felt that she didn’t know that she was just as magical to him as any adventure was to her.

He couldn’t help but to stare at her as the sparkle in her eye grew when the TARDIS wheezed away. Her smile was warmer than the sun and brighter than the birth of a star. Her life would be exactly like a star, his Clara. She’d blow away like smoke, just as Ashildr said.

“Doctor, what’s wrong?”

He had hoped that she wouldn’t notice, but it was already too late. She was _his_ Clara after all. She had already placed herself by his side. He continued to stare at the spot where she had been previously standing.

_Don't worry, daft old man._

“It’s nothing, Clara,” he said, forcing his lips to curl up into a smile.

“Then look at me,” she instructed. “In the eye.”

Oh, those eyes. Just the mere thought of having to stare into them nearly made his hearts falter. His hearts that she owned. He wondered if she knew.

“Clara-“

“Do as you’re told, please.”

There was a pang of pain in her voice, as if she had already figured out what was wrong. Then she set her hand, her soft and human hand on top of his. Oh, she knew.

“You’re a mayfly.”

“I’m a what?”

He finally mustered up the courage to look at her. His hearts faltered and his breath hitched, those big brown eyes of hers reading him like an open book.

“You’ll blow away like smoke,” he whispered. “And leave me like all the others.”

She squeezed his hand, letting the hum of the TARDIS fill the room for a few minutes.

“Doctor, we both know that I have to leave you at some point in time.” she said. He nodded in response to the words he’d never stop hearing. “Let’s forget about an adventure today.”

“What about somewhere magical?”

“Somewhere magical can wait.”

Before he knew it, she was pulling him along. They reached the top of the stairs when she pointed at his leather chair in front of them. She helped take his guitar off of him and gently set it beside the chair. He sat down in the chair without protest.

“Dim the lights for us, Old Girl,” Clara said. The Doctor felt a genuine smile forming on his face as the TARDIS followed Clara’s demands. It always made his hearts happy to see them getting along. “There’s that smile,” Clara said, settling herself on his lap.

“What smile?” he teased.

“The malfunctioning one.” she said.

“Oh, Clara,” he said. _With you, I’m always malfunctioning._

They sat in silence for a while as she ran her fingers through his soft, silver curls. He let himself look into her eyes. He didn’t have to say a word and she’d know. She always knew.

He knew deep inside those two fragile hearts of his that happily ever after never meant forever.

He always knew.

_I’m not going anywhere._

 

 


End file.
